Main Series
This page refers to the Main Series of Deserted. ''You may be looking for the Spin-Off Series. Season 1 In the Main Series of ''Deserted, ''the protagonist, Jesse Price leads the group with his best friend, Garrett Reza. Both Jesse and Garrett come from a military training group called Iron Snake. In this group was also Larry Lawrence. Jesse, Garrett, and Larry are sent on a Special-Ops mission to defuse a potential threat with a German Camp outside of a small town in Houston, Texas. Jesse, Garrett, and Larry arrive at a close enough location, and Larry departs to take a sniper position to keep overwatch on the group. After Larry departs, Jesse and Garrett move into the targeted location. When they reach the exact location they were sent to, they find nothing there. Garrett believes that their boss targeted the wrong location, and it is assumed this has happened before. When Jesse and Garrett are off-guard, a nuclear weapon is released and they both go unconscious. Jesse wakes up and is alone in a field, but this field is nowhere near where Jesse was before. He rushes to his feet and calls for help. After Jesse walks for some time, he comes across a house and decides he wants to stay there. He begins to set up fortifications at the house and then he walks outside and sees Garrett and Lilly approach him. Jesse's group stayed at a house with their group members. All of Jesse's group thinks of the house as their "home". Jesse and Garrett later spot Vladimir Aristov outside of their base. The two take him in and interrogate him. After Jesse is convinced Vladimir is a good guy, he lets him stay with them. Later on, Dimitri Vinogradov and his sister, Inna Vinogradov sneak into the camp, taking Lilly Price, Jesse's sister, hostage. Both groups clash and begin a gunfight. Jesse is dazed by Garrett's gunshot near his ear, and he can't get off the ground, this leading to Dimitri beating him up. Before Dimitri can shoot Jesse in the head, Garrett rushes Inna and shoots him in the head, leading towards Inna escaping out one of the gates. Garrett pursues Inna, and Lilly closely follows behind. Leaving just Jesse and Vladimir at the house, they wait a few nights to see if Lilly and Garrett return. After two days of not seeing either of them, Jesse and Vladimir pack up and leave the house. After the credits of the first season, Larry Lawrence shows up to the house and enters the backyard, but only Dimitri's corpse is there. Larry seems angered at Dimitri's corpse, and he leaves the house after finding nobody there. Season 2 On the road, Jesse and Vladimir encounter Inna Vinogradov, running. Inna stops and puts her hands up when Jesse's gun is pointed at her head. Vladimir convinces Jesse not to shoot her, and that she isn't their concern anymore. Jesse then questions her to the whereabouts of Garrett and Lilly, but she doesn't know. Finally Jesse lets her go, but he is disappointed by his choice. A few minutes later a gunshot was heard, that was later confirmed to be Garrett shooting Inna. The next episode focuses on only Garrett and Lilly. It is shown that they came across Inna, and that Garrett shot her without reluctance. Garrett then realizes that him and Lilly are lost, and he doesn't know his way back. Garrett and Lilly then go to the woods, looking to set up a small base there. Before much progress is completed, Garrett hears rustling in the bushes. Garrett slowly approaches the bush to examine. He sees nothing, but he hears rustling in another spot. When he turns his head to look there, a silhouette can be seen moving behind him in the background. Meanwhile Jesse and Vladimir are still roaming the streets. They decide to stop at a small park and take a break from walking. While they are resting, someone is watching them. While the man approaches them with a weapon, Vladimir turns around to see him, but is then struck by the man's weapon. Jesse realizes that Vladimir is hurt, and rushes to the sound of his yell. The man is standing by an injured Vladimir who groans on the ground. Jesse points a gun at the man and tells him to drop his weapon. The man feels threatened for a second, but then decides to drop it. The man reveals his name is Armonda. Jesse distrusts Armonda due to him hurting his friend. Vladimir turns out to be alright, but that doesn't lower suspicions between Armonda and Jesse. Garrett approaches Lilly about the noises he was hearing, to which she replies "I doubt anyone is left out there." Garrett still seems paranoid about the noises, and he admits to her that he has to keep her safe because if he doesn't, Jesse will kill him. While Lilly complains that he doesn't need to be her babysitter, a masked man attacks Garrett from behind, and Garrett becomes unconscious. The man then grabs a defenseless Lilly and takes her away. Later Garrett wakes up and begins searching for Lilly, but doesn't find her in the end. Garrett drops to his knees, and looks down. When he looks up again, he finds the jacket of the man that attacked him and kidnapped Lilly. Garrett picks up the jacket and looks up with a feeling of revenge in his eyes. Now with Armonda in the group, Jesse becomes suspicious of every move he makes. Jesse fears that Armonda has other men with him, so Jesse, Armonda, and Vladimir move away from the location and head back to the house they stayed at. Garrett, holding the jacket, plans to find his way back to the house thinking that Jesse and Vladimir will still be there. Garrett hits the road, and continues toward the house. Jesse, Vladimir, and Armonda enter the backyard of the house. They all unpack their bags and Jesse closely watches Armonda. Soon after, Garrett is walking down the street to the house. He opens up the gate to find Jesse's group waiting. Jesse immediately runs to him and starts asking "Where's Lilly?" and Garrett only shakes his head. Jesse looks at Garrett and stares. "Is she dead?" he asks. Garrett shakes his head no and Jesse seems slightly relieved. From someone's view in the distance, they can see over all of Jesse's group. This person sees Armonda make a move to take Vladimir as a hostage. Once Armonda has Vladimir hostage, back in Jesse's view, he tries to persuade him to let Vladimir go. Jesse points his gun at Armonda, but he hides behind Vladimir. Armonda shouts that he will kill Vladimir. Jesse can't take the shot without risking hitting Vladimir. Right before Armonda kills Vladimir, a bullet comes flying and hits Armonda in the head. Everyone stops what they were doing and Jesse looks around. The gate opens, and for a second nothing happens, but then Larry emerges, limping into the yard and grinning at being back with his group. Season 3 'TBA'''